And the day got wierd
by Lightismydark
Summary: I was just sitting home on the computer and then THIS happens !
1. Chapter 1

AN - Need to take a break from my other story "Trials Of A Duelist" This is the product of boredom , way to much TV, an a fangirl day dreaming WAY to much. Enjoy !

Disclaimer- Do I own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise or the Abridged series ? Am i over 9000 ? NOPE !

I burst out laughing at my computer screen for the 5th time in a minute. I was watching episode 58 of Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series.

In all honest it had just came out a day ago and i memorized most of the lines. Yeah i needed to get a life. This was becoming an obsession and i needed to get over it !

Ha ! Yeah right ! Even when my parents say i need a life i respond and i quote " I have a life it just centers around the computer and the charecters in it !"

I am perfectly ok with this !

After watching a few more abridged episode ... ok abridged episodes ... With limey man and florence ! Sue me that i like the brit.

Anyway after getting my fill of that i decided to watch were i left off on Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Typing in the url for a website i used to watched them i found episode 106 and began to watch it.

This was one of my favorite episodes ! Why ? You may ask . The answer is simple.

Its the episode where Jesse Anderson FINALLY shows up !

A few minutes in and i notice im starving for something to snack on. I go to the kitchen to get something to eat. Hmm ? Cheetos ? Perfect !

I go back infront of my laptop on the couch and sit down with a bag of cheetos.

After awhile my throat feels dry but i dont wanna miss the duel and the pause button wasnt working ? Actually the computer itself was acting wierd. Luckily it started buffering.

So i took a chance and got up to get some sprite. While in the kitchen i heard a noise coming from the living room. Thinking a intruder could have came in a grab the big kitchen knife and slowly made my way their.

I didnt see anything but i heard rustling by the couch making my way their i saw ...

Nothing

With a sigh i place down the knife on the table and went back to the kitchen to get my sprite.

I headed back into the living room and sat on the couch. The episode was stilll buffering so i resigned myself to eating some of the cheetos.

I reached my hand into the bag but heard a sqeak when i hit something. Was there a mouse in the bag !?

I peered inside the bag but it was to dark clearly to see but there was definatly something in there !

Clearing off the living room table i dumped the remaining cheetos out. Once the cheese dust cleared i saw a small cheese covered 5 inch figure sitting ontop of the pile of cheetos.

" Hey ! I was eating ! " it said. I watched in shock as it got up and resumed snacking. On my cheetos !

" Hey those are mine !" i grabbed the little one by the collars back and picked him up. " Just who do you think you are ?"

" Names Jaden Yuki soon to be King Of Games !"

" Uhh can you please put my friend there down ?"

I turned around to see on my couch to see in 5 inches Jesse Anderson.

" Oh. My. Ra." i said stublling backward almost dropping Jaden. I looked and the mini jay in my hand and squeled.

" YESH ! Your gonna break my ear drum !" Jaden yelled when i finished. I looked at the small Jaden in my hand and put him down next to his friend.

" Uh ummm " i said trying to figure what to say " Im Ekatherinn, You can just call me kat. " Jesse nodded and jaden just stared off at the cheetos behind me. Picking him up again i set him back by the cheetos.

" Im Jesse "

" i know !"

" uh how ?"

" You came out of my computer ..."

Jesse looked at me like i was crazy. I showed him my computer which was still buffering. He nodded ahain but still looked confused.

" umm ill be right back ..." i said racing to my bed room. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed my phone. Dialing a number i waited.

" hell-"

" Dude get over here ! Now ! "

" wh-"

" Dont asked questions just hurry!"

I hung up the phone and raced back into the living room. Jesse was looking through my computer which i didnt mind since i had nothing to hid. Though it would be weird if ... Ohh no .

" Kat ? Whats spiritshipping ?" Jesse asked innocently. I looked at him wide eyes for a bit.

" Jesse dont !" to late he had clicked on the file and looked at some of the photos lucky he only saw the ones that made it seem like friendship. It would take forever for him to find th-

" Whats a lemon ?" he asked before clicking on it and he began reading. It only took the first line to figure out what a lemon is.

" What is it bro ? " Jaden asked jumping long distance on to the computer. He also started reading.

" kat ? Is this what i th-"

" Is this porn !? "

Great they sounded like my mom when i tried to explain yaoi after she found my puzzleshipping photos.

Looking akwardly at the two i sighed and tried to think of a reasonable explanation. Then i realized the true reason.

" what !? Im a fangirl !"

An- okay that was lame I admit XD I was super bored though and this happens. Ohh well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright guys! This fanfic was written in February, but now I've managed to convince the writer to lengthen it! This is now a Collab! Me and Ekat(original writer) will switch chapters, each in our own PoV's! Name's Tara, so lets get started!

I gave a heavy sigh as I approached Ekat's door. The crazy fangirl had told me to hurry to her place for God knows why.  
'She probably found some new yaoi-obsession...' I half-joked to myself. I raised my hand and knocked loudly.  
"Ekat!" I said irritated. "This had better be importa-"  
The door swung open, and Ekat pulled me in without saying anything.  
"The hell?!" I snapped at her as she closed the door quickly.  
"Tara, you are never going to believe this," she started, sounding crazier than normal.  
"What is it THIS time?" I growled. "It'd better be IMPORTANT." I emphasized once again.  
"It'd be better if I showed you..."  
Ekat lead me to her kitchen. Her computer sat on her counter next to a pile of... Cheetos? I mentally facepalmed. 'She's never had the cleanest house...' I reminded myself.  
"Jesse?" She looked around a little. "Jaden? Where are you guys?"  
'Please don't tell me she's gone fucking mental...' I swore to myself.  
"Who's she?" A voice said from nowhere. I snapped to attention.  
"She's a friend of mine." Ekat said calmly. "She won't hurt you. Why don't you guys come out?"  
A small figure stepped out behind Ekat's laptop. He had puffy, light brown hair with a bright red jacket. Something made him look familiar...  
Another followed the brunette. He had similar hair, but it was an odd bluish color. He wore a short blue vest. Again, he looked familiar, but I couldn't name it.  
"Introduce yourself..." Ekat whispered to me.  
"Tara Miles." I stated. "Pleasure..."  
"I'm Jaden Yuki!" The brunette smiled.  
"Jesse Anderson." The blue-haired one nodded.  
I blinked, attempting to process it. 'Jaden Yuki... And Jesse Anderson...' My eyes widened. 'From Yugioh GX?!'  
"Cool, right?" Ekat smiled. I didn't move or react. Ekat blinked. "Um... Tara?" She shook me slightly. "You alright?"  
I turned around and sat on her couch.  
"... Tara?" Ekat sounded concerned. I tuned her out as I placed my head in my hands.  
"Kore wa okite inai..." I muttered in Japanese. The language helped calm me, but now I just felt insane. "Kore wa okite inai..."  
"You okay?" A small voice asked. I looked up to see the tiny Jaden standing next to me. I blinked as he stared at me.  
"... Ekat." I looked towards her.  
"Yes?" She said calmly.  
"A moment please." I stood up and grabbed her wrist. I dragged the crazy fangirl to her bedroom before locking the door.  
"Something wrong?" Ekat looked puzzled.  
"... What. The. Hell."

A/N: BAM! End! So, Ekat will write the next chapter in her PoV!  
What might happen:  
Fangirling  
Crazy fangirl shit  
Tara losing her mind XD  
LOOK OUT FOR IT!  
Ch3!  
Coming soon!  
... If Ekat isn't lazy as hell again XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Okay and im back with my POV ! I do not plan to be lazy this time ! Though i do have my other stories to work on i can do this one too !

This Collab is gonna be fun trust ! :3

Anyhoo on with the story !

"...What. The. Hell."

I smiled a bit nerveously. Whats the least terrible way to explain this situation without seeming like ive lost it again. I sat on my bed and kick my feet avoiding answering by looking down. Tara growled slightly sitting down next to me with her arms crossed.

"Ekat ! Im serious ! What the hell is going on !?" Tara yelled. I cringed slightly at how loud she was being. I sighed and stood from the bed looking back at her with a blank expression. "Well what happened it this i was on my computer it was acting weird i went to get something to drink came back and found Jaden in my cheetos and Jesse on my couch !"

The room went silent as she stared at me blinking once. Twice. Silence. I grinned sheepishly. She put her head in her hands and muttered something under her breath. "Huh ?"

"What kind of drugs did we take without my knowledge ?" She asked. I started to laugh but stopped once i saw she was being dead serious. I rolled my eyes. I wouldnt drug us ! And even if i did i probably wouldnt be able to pull that off with her. She was pretty observant. "Its not drugs..." i said. I leaned back against the closest wall. Looking at her reactions carefully.

"Then what the hell is this ?" She asked me, calmer than i thought she would be. I shrugged. How would i explain logically why our favorite anime charecters had jumped out of my computer and into our world. "Magic ? The power of fangirling ?" I reasoned. It seemed impossible but SOMETHING brought them here.

Tara was about to respond when someone else spoke up. "That took longer than expected" Said a tired voice. I looked back around at my door to see Jaden plop down onto the floor huffing as he sat down. Jesse came standing behind him and grinned at us. Tara stayed looking at them silent still. Then she turned to me looking unsure.

" So ... ummm " I tried to start a conversation that would make this whole situation a whole lot less weird. But how else was it going to be. Anime charecters had came out of the damn computer ! It was weird no matter what !

" Awww man !" Jaden whined in distress. We all looked at him. He was patting his pocket frantically before lying back and sighing. Me and Tara looked at eachother. What was wrong with him ? " Uhhh Jay what wrongs ?" Jesse asked sitting next to his friend and poking him.

"I think i left my deck back in my room" He groaned clearly annoyed with himself. I pursed my lips together holding back a laugh. So thats what he was worried about. Figures Jaden Yuki panics over leaving his deck behind. "Ohh i doubt you'll need it." I said " I mean its not like your cards could really be used here... theyd be to small"

Jaden nodded but sighed sitting back up with his legs crossed on my rug. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Tara staring at him. Now it was no secret to me that Jaden Yuki was Tara's favorite GX charecter and Jesse was of course mine. So having them both here to ourselves was amazing but at the same time having them both here to ourselves was a bit whats the word... CRAZY !

"Hey Jaden, Jesse ? Umm how did you guys get here in the first place ?" I asked looking at the 5 inch charecter that had started poking each other. They both looked up at me. Jaden just shruged. "Quite honestly i really dont remember at all how we got here."Jesse answered" We were at the acadamy one second and now were... wait exactly where is this place ?"

"United states, Florida" Tara answered. It was the first time she spoke since they entered the room Her gaze was fixed on Jaden and I felt sorta scared for him. I mean they were both only 5 inches tall and in a room with probably there two biggest fangirls. Hopefully we'd remember to be careful. "Okay" Jesse continued."Basically we have no idea how or why were here."

"Great so what do we do now? " Tara asked " I mean they have to get back... eventually" Key word. Eventually. We could keep them for a bit. Maybe show them around. I nodded in agreement. Jesse and Jaden need to get back. Just... not YET. "well can we worry about that later ?" Jaden piped up " I'm starving because someone took me away from my Cheetos. "

I laughed. Jaden of course thought with his stomach but u couldn't help but agree. I mean I WAS kind of interrupted during my anime session. The small 5 inch Jaden stood up and grabbed Jesse's hand pulling him outbid the room "Jay stop dragging me !" Jesse shouted as Jaden pulled him towards the kitchen.

I started to follow them before my bedroom door was slammed shut. Blinking I saw Tara had closed it on me and her arms were now crossed as she glared at me. "What ?" I asked slightly annoyed when she didn't speak up. To be honest Jadens talk of food has me hungry. " Ekat this is serious ! We can't keep them !" she nearly hissed at me. Mentally I laughed.

"But you want too !" I reminded her. I knew it was true. I mean it was Jaden friggin Yuki. There's no way she'd be able to pass this up. "oh shut up ! The point is we can't have them here!"

I shrugged she was partially right. But I still wanted to keep them. I mean we couldn't just abandon them. They were so tiny now theres no way they'd make it. "why not ?" I whined pouring. My inner fangirl taking over my reasoning at a rapid speed. I wanted to just keep them I mean how hard could it be. I could even sew then small outfits.

"What If someone sees them ? What of someone finds out about them ? For all we know this is a dream !" Tara said trying to rationalize it in her head. " That's it this is a dream. I've spent way to much time online and its messing with my head..." now I turned to her as if she was crazy. Her trying to reasonably rationalize this was making us seem even crazier.

" Baka !" I shouted earning a glare from her "This isn't a dream it's really happening. And right now I agree with Jaden I'm hungry to let's go." I pushed past her and pulled open my door. I moved to the kitchen with Tara following behind me. I'm sure she was debating in her head to give in and believe we're NOT crazy or try bringing reality into this. But at the moment I could care less. There was two very cute very small anime boys in my head and I'll be damned if I'm passing up the opportunity !

We walked into the kitchen and my jaw dropped. In the tiny amount of time not with them Jaden and Jesse managed to cover the floor in flour, sugar, and cornstarch. Powder cover Jaden and Jesse were in the middle of it all making 'snow' angels.

Clearing my throat the get their attention they bolted up sitting upright. "Oops..."

AN- okay well I'll leave my piece ended here and Tara can pick up where I left off :D anywhooo hope you enjoyed this extremly random chapter. But since I mentioned sewing I can't get the image of Jesse and Jaden in a dress out of my head. XD just a small idea ...

Oh well anyways please fab follow and review and hopefully Tara won't take long to update !


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, Tara here! Ekat's chapter was GREAT, and I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting! So here it is! CHAPTER 4!

"Oops."

All over the kitchen floor was a mix of flour, sugar, and starch. In the center were the two small Duelists, Jaden and Jesse, covered in it.

"What happened?" Ekat looked surprised.

"Well, me and Jesse were trying to get some food..." Jaden started. "... But we kinda knocked some stuff over and fell..."

"Sorry, Kat. Sorry, Tara." Jesse finished.

"How about you try asking?" I tried to remain calm. However, this was extremely hard for me. It was like watching two little kids!

"Uhhhh..." Jaden scratched the back of his head. "Guess I didn't think about that..."

"Well don't worry, we'll clean it up." Ekat smiled.

"Like hell I will!" I snapped back at her. "Ain't my MESS, ain't my HOUSE, ain't my problem!"

The three of them looked shocked by this.

"Tara, please calm down..." Ekat tried reasoning.

"No!" I growled. "This is fucking INSANE! None of this makes ANY sense!" I stormed into her bedroom again, since she had a small apartment. I slammed the door shut and proceeded to hit my head against her wall as hard as I could.

'I've fucking lost it!' I thought to myself. 'There is NO proof this is real! NONE!'

I gave up. My head hurt, both physically and mentally. I flopped down on Ekat's bed still confused as hell.

'Even if this isn't real...' I thought. 'We can't keep them. Especially not with Ekat and me... A crazy yaoi-obsessed fangirl along with her insane friend...' I remembered what Ekat said.

/"But you want to!"/

I sighed, turning over. Yeah, I wanted to a bit. But, unlike her, I wasn't as crazy as a fangirl.

"I can't get anything through that skull of hers..." I muttered. Sighing, I knew it was pointless to hide.

"I'd better not regret this..."

/

I leaned against a wall as Ekat continued sweeping. I had finally calmed down and convinced myself that I was COMPLETELY insane.

"Where'd Jaden and Jesse go?" I asked.

"They're watching some cartoons on my laptop." She stood up, finally finished. "Just some kids stuff." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ekat, I'm pretty sure they know how to use computer, and-"

"So what?" She shrugged. "No harm done."

Silence.

"... Ekat."

"Yeah?"

"They can probably check your browser history."

Silence again.

"Shit!" She finally realized. Hurrying out of the room, I sighed again.

"Hey Tara!" A voice called. I looked down to see Jaden. He was waving.

"Can ya help me out?" He smiled. I just blinked in response. Now, Jaden was my favorite GX character, but I wasn't like Ekat. I didn't 'ship' him with anyone, I didn't fangirl over him... I just liked him.

"Well?" He asked again, interrupting my thoughts.

I shrugged. "Depends on with what."

"Can ya reach me a bag of Cheetos?" He jumped a little. "I can't reach 'em!" I gave a small chuckle.

'Thanks ShadyVox...' I thought. "Sure, what ever." I was back to serious. I got him a bag and picked him up by his collar.

"Hey, put me down!" He struggled a little.

"Fine." I placed him on the counter and opened the Cheetos. I dropped the bag next to him and turned around. "See ya." I began heading out of the kitchen.

"WAIT!" He yelled like I couldn't hear him. "I didn't mean up here!"

"Well, you didn't really say 'where', now, did you?" I smirked, my back still to him.

"Can you take me in living room?" He begged. "Please?" Sighing, I turned back around and got the little Duelist.

"Alright, fine." I picked him up by his collared jacket and put him on my shoulders. I grabbed the Cheetos and went in the living room.

"Thanks!" Jaden smiled as I sat on the couch.

"No problem. Now here." I gave him the Cheetos.

"Thanks again!" He cheered as he started to dig in.

'I guess it won't be that bad...' I thought. I laid back and started to relax a bit.

But peace doesn't last.

CRAAAAAASH!

A/N: I was pumped at writing this at first but got a bit lazy XD BUT YAY IT'S LONG! That's gotta count for something... Maybeh :3

NEXT CHAPTER:

Large noise!

Tara still being logical!

CHEETOS!

XD Enjoy till next chapter!

Also, for Ekat:

GET WORKING!

Bye XD


	5. Chapter 5

AN- welp this is getting funner to write each chapter XD and there's still lots that's gonna happen so let's continue shall we ?

CRAAAAAASH!

My mouth gaped open. We were dead. I was screwed. The day couldn't possibly get worse.

Tara jumped up from the couch and looked over to where Jesse stood on the table and I had landed on the ground on my back.

She looked shocked and angry. Figures.

" What the hell happened !?" she yelled. Honestly I had no clue mostly because it happened so fast. I had run into the room to see Jesse on my computer scrolling through it. Once I got a closer look and saw what he was going to click on I ran and pulled it away from him. After that everything sorta happened fast and the end result weren't to great. "I broke the computer and knocked down the bookshelf..."

" how in fucking hell did that happen ?" Tara asked facepalming. I shrugged. It just kinda did. She growled before walking away back onto the couch cursing under her breath. God couldn't she lighten up its not like anyone got hurt. "Tara calm down ! I'll clean it up."

"That's not the fucking point!" she yelled standing back up to look at me exasperated "God Ekat don't you think !? The computer was probably the only was to get them back !" Tara looked absolutely pissed and slightly confused. I felt really stupid now. But hey we had bigger things to worry about than just getting them back home. Okay maybe not but still she needed to lighten up a bit.

"Woah what happened ?" Jaden asked appearing out from behind Tara's foot. He looked around at the mess of books and computer bits that had fallen everywhere. "Kat broke the computer ..." Jesse answered shrugging then hoping down from the table onto the chair to the floor. I glared at him. "Hey now ! As I remember you help break it !" I pointed out. I was not going to be the one the entire thing got pinned on.

"Yeah because a 5 inch boy could really cause so much damage" Tara answered sarcastically. I pouted. Okay maybe she was somewhat right about that. But he was the reason I had to take the computer from him. And I would have said that but I had a diffrent argument to make. " I thought you said you didn't believe this was even real !" I pointed out quickly smirking slightly.

" I don't" she responded flatly. "I just figured since I've gone utterly INSANE I could just play along with this hallucination or dream or whatever !" Jaden and Jesse looked at her like we really all have gone crazy. I stood up brushing myself off and wincing slightly at the bruise on my side. "Tara I'm sorry but Jaden and I really are here. Even if I'd like to believe this is crazy it's true" Jesse said his voice slightly quiet and just as confused as Tara looked. Jaden nodded. I just shrugged.

"This defies all logic and possibilities. It's not real." Tara stated again firmly. God and she thought I was stubborn. Okay yes this may have been a bit impossible but it was happening. "Tara listen to me for just onc-"

"I do listen to you ! And last time that happened we ended up in the back of a cop car!" Tara cut me off. I sighed. Okay maybe breaking into the zoo wasn't a GREAT idea but come on I lost 75 bucks in there that took me a month to save up for. No way in hell was I going to leave it. "Okay and I said I was sorry and not all my ideas are great but still. We're never going to get this opportunity again. So for arguments sake lets say there real and go along with it." I tried rationalizing it. She glared at me almost daring me to try and prove again that they were miraculously real. But instead she sighed " Fine. I'll go along with this..." she said rubbing her temple slightly. "But I still think this is insane."

I nodded and grinned. Yes it was. It was truely positively insane. But boy it could be so much fun. "So what do we do now ?" Jaden asked standing next to Jesse again. Seeing them in person side by side made me think of how cute they would be together. I was going to say something about it but Tara must have seen the look in my eyes. "Ekat if you dare say anything related to yaoi in going to ripe out that tongue of yours."

"But look at them ! There just sooooooo ... GAH !" I couldn't find a word for the adorableness. Instead I squealed earning me a smack in the head from Tara. I gave her a look and huffed quietly. "Umm what is she talking about ?" Jesse asked. 'Maybe he hadn't found everything yet?' I let out a sigh of relief.

"She 'ships' you two together. Aka she thinks of you guys as dating" Tara replied rolling her eyes. Jaden and Jesse looked at each other before backing up away from both me and each other. "B-But me and Jesse are just friends !?" Jaden shouted in near horror. Jesses face stated blank and emotionless. Possibly processing the information. Tara nodded and shrugged at Jaden "Try getting that through her head." Tara stated pointing at me. I shrugged and grinned slightly.

"Ohh screw it I'm a fangirl ! What do you expect ?" I asked. It was practically in my nature now to ship guys together. Most of my family found it weird. Most of my friends didn't like it either. So here I was. The yaoi obssessed crazy fangirl. And you know what I'm proud. " You know me and Jaden don't think ab-"

"Shhhhh !" I cut him off. " Don't ruin my dreams for me ! " I waved my hand dramatically over my face. They laughed at me though I was being dead serious. I knew it would never happen. But they could at least let me pretend for awhile. "Nah go ahead you guys ruin it for her. It's time she faced the truth. " Tara laughed. I glared at her pouting and crossing my arms.

"You are a cruel and evil person !" I whined. She laughed still. Ohh yeah go ahead and ruin my favorite GX pairing. At least it wasn't Ryou and Bakura, Yami and Yugi, Or Kaiba and Joey. Because if they tried ruinng those I'd die. I truely would. The first and last may be unreasonable. But to me and about 98% of other fangirls Puzzleshipping was is and always will be canon as fuck !

"Ekat !" Tara shouted snapping me back into reality. I blinked remember now was not the time to think of Yaoi. Especially being the only one in the room who enjoyed it. "Sorry I was thinking ..." I said blushing a slight pink. Tara rolled her eyes probably knowing what I was thinking about. "Now what ?" Jaden asked stretching slightly I shrugged

" Wait a minute ... Give me a second ! I'll be right back !" I yelled before taking off to my room to find something.

AN- and I shall end there. Honestly this is getting fun. Hopfully you guys enjoy this ! Anyways Tara can take off from here. I can think of much more to add right now so I'll be off !


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, its Tara again. And once again, THANK YOU Ekat! Her chapter was PERFECT! So, now it's my turn to return the favor!

"I'll be right back!"

Ekat hurried out of the room, leaving the two Duelists and me alone. I gave a heavy sigh before sitting on her bed, arms crossed.

"You two are odd friends..." I heard Jesse comment.

"TRUST me, this isn't half of it..." I growled before leaning back. 'I'm going to either kill her or myself... I'm fucking tired of all of this bullshit...'

Jaden climbed onto bed and poked my arm.

"Aww, come on!" He smiled goofily. "Cheer up! It could be worse!"

"I've gone FUCKING INSANE," I growled, glaring at him. Jaden flinched at my cold glare and backed up a little. For the first time since I went 'crazy', I actually felt bad for the Kuriboh-haired Slifer. I sighed and looked away.

"Listen... Just leave me alone." I stood up and began heading to he door. But, at the perfect timing, Ekat swung the door open.

"I'm back!" Ekat smiled. Under her arm was a... Sleeping-bag? My eye twitched.

"HELL NO." I growled.

"Pleeeeease?" She pouted.

"NO."

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeease?" I growled again. "FUCK NO."

"Why not?" Jaden asked behind me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was afraid, wasn't he? Everyone else seemed to be... Why not him?

"It'll be fun!" The Slifer jumped up slightly.

"Jaden's right." Jesse nodded. "We can learn a bit about where we are and how to... Survive." Jaden hurried to the two girls.

"Please Tara?" He gave big, round, puppy eyes. Ekat gave a small squeal.

'Big deal.' I rolled my eyes. That 'cursie-wootsie' bullshit didn't work on me.

"Fine, whatever..." I sighed. The other three smiled, Ekat giving a 'kitty face'. "One fucking slip-up and I won't hesitate to leave."

"Deal!" Ekat nodded.

/

I sighed as I waited for Ekat. I had spread the sleeping-bag out on her carpet floor, so we could snack. On the sleeping-bag was another empty bag of Cheetos(figures), a couple cans of soda, and my water bottle and Doritos. The other three were staring intently at the small tv.

Ekat suggested a movie, but I warned her not to pick something... ODD. Like, anything that would give a bad impression on our world, anything by Disney, or things along those lines...

So she picked the movie, Yugioh: Bonds Beyond Time.

Figures.

However, I had seen the movie multiple times, same as Ekat, but the three obviously didn't care. I didn't even understand why Jaden watched it. He was THERE and said he remembered most of it, except Yugi and Yusei's parts, of course.

/

The movie ended as I checked the time. 9:43PM.

"So..." Ekat smiled as the two Duelists yawned. "Anyone wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Jaden looked a little excited.

'If she fucking suggests Truth or Dare, I SWEAR I will-'

"Truth or Dare!" She smirked.

'... Dammit.'

A/N: ANOTHER FINISHED CHAPTER, YAY! XD

NEXT CHAPTER:

Truth...

Or DARE!

:3


End file.
